


Staying Behind

by sassy_cat



Series: hp_may_madness_2014 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming In Pants, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cat/pseuds/sassy_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius dreads being left alone after Order meetings. Severus reads his mind. Written for LJ's hp_may _madness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staying Behind

Love is a four-letter word. 

It's a word that his mum used to manipulate him all of his life, until the day he broke free, leaving her furious and spewing insults. _I love you, Sirius. Be a good boy and play with your brother who loves you, Sirius. Sirius, you must honour the family that loves you. Sirius, if you love us, you'll…_

He can do without any more of that kind of _love_ , and he can't help but think about that as he watches Severus. Severus is still pretending to moon over Lily, but he knows that's all a farce. 

Severus is trying to sell something that's too close to the kind of love that his mother had on offer, and Severus never fought for Lily the way he fights against You-Know-Who. If he'd really loved her, Sirius would hate to think what would have happened to James.

Sirius knows his secret. Severus bends over for cock. He loves it and even though Severus says he hates him still, Sirius sees him watching him during meetings. His eyes don't hold the revulsion they used to hold. Sirius would know better than anyone what Severus looks like when he's fuelled by hate. Sirius brought him to that point once, and looking back, he can't remember why he thought it would be funny.

Sirius regrets that foolishness now more than ever because he'd like nothing more than to ask Severus to stay behind. He'd like a chance to get at that arse that's filled out so well, shove his cock up inside Severus and make him beg for Sirius to thrust harder.

His dark eyes search over the room without seeming to move. If Sirius hadn't been surrounded by Slytherins most of his life, he'd think Severus was simply staring into space, but Sirius knows he's cataloguing every reaction, consuming every emotion. 

And if he admits the truth, Sirius knows that Severus knows he's watching him back. He may even know what Sirius wants to do to him. Severus always seems to know what everyone is thinking, the bloody dark bastard.

The meeting ends too soon, as they always do, and people start heading towards the Floo and the front door. Knowing they're all going to leave him here alone makes his heart start to pound in his chest, and Sirius quietly moves towards the stair rail before someone can apologise. 

He's always enjoyed being around people. The loneliness that he feels being trapped here with only his mum's mad portrait for company is somehow worse than Azkaban. He doesn't want their pity, but he wishes just once someone cared enough to stay behind just to talk with him.

When the house gets quiet, he creeps back down the stairs to find something for tea. It may be legally his home, but he won't risk waking up his mum. It is hell having to listen to her go on about blood-traitors and sodomites contaminating the house of her fathers. It's a wonder he doesn't starve.

When he reaches the kitchen, he draws up short. Severus is there, cooking what smells like food instead of a potion. Sirius pauses in the doorway somehow unsure of his welcome in his own kitchen. "Severus, I didn't know you were staying behind."

"No, but you wanted me to," Severus answers without turning to face him.

"I … I don't know what you mean. I just came down for some tea."

"Then come and get it. We have much to discuss, and I don't have a lot of time to waste."

"What do we need to discuss?"

"Whether you're going to suck my cock before or after your tea."

"Excuse me?"

Severus smirks as he answers, "Don't play coy. A blind man could see that you're strung out on lust."

Sirius' face flushes and he protests, "Wha—"

But Severus interrupts, "As I said, I don't have much time. If you want this then take it. Where's that Gryffindor impetuosity now that it would be useful to me?"

Sirius closes his eyes and falls to his knees. He does want this and it's pointless to deny it.

Severus opens his robes, unbuttons his trousers then pulls out his cock, and it's thicker than Sirius expected. Somehow he'd imagined it as skinny as the rest of Severus. "Suck my cock. Get it ready for your arse."

Sirius opens his mouth to say he doesn't take it up the arse, but Severus shoves the head of his cock into his mouth before he manages a syllable. "Yes, I like you more this way. You're much more tolerable."

Sirius rolls his eyes but begins to suck him in earnest. It's invigorating to be this close to another person. "Yeah that's it. I know you want my arse. You probably wanted it all those years ago, but you're not going to get it. I'm going to treat you like a filthy whore… Oh Merlin, yes… you like that; don't you? You like knowing that your pureblood mouth is swallowing down my cock. 

It disturbs Sirius that he likes these nasty comments that he sucks harder as the insults grow. "You'd let Moody fuck you, wouldn't you? The werewolf too. Tonight I'm going to fuck you, and I'm going to do it right in front of that bigoted mother of yours. How do you feel about that?"

Sirius groans and sucks harder. His cock is throbbing inside his trousers, aching for release that he's been denying too long. He licks and sucks, trying to take all of Severus' cock down his throat. 

"Have you had it up the arse before? All your thoughts are about sticking it in me and making me come without a touch to my prick. Do you think I can do that your virgin hole?"

Finally, Severus touches him. He grabs Sirius' hair and starts to fuck his mouth, and Sirius lets him. He lets him use his mouth any way he likes because Sirius needs this. He needs him. 

Sirius' surrender pushes Severus over the edge and he starts to thrust harder. Sirius is so turned on by being used that he comes in his pants. The deep moan he makes with his release seems to be just what Severus needs to hear because he pulls Sirius' hair and comes down his throat. 

Severus is breathing hard, and Sirius is suckling his softening cock almost afraid to let it go, afraid for this to end. "That wasn't supposed to feel so good," Severus moans. "I suppose I'll have to stay back after meetings until I finally have you in front of that portrait. I'm a man of my word after all.

Severus' fingers are still in his hair, and Sirius looks up to meet his gaze. His eyes have softened and Sirius knows that he needs this too. "That you are. I'll expect you next time, and I'll be sure to tell Mum that we have a surprise for her."

Severus gives him the tiniest of smiles. Love is a four-letter word, but one Sirius is willing to rethink.


End file.
